


Another Day, Another Dollar

by levirvin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Business Trip, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, POV Erwin Smith, POV Third Person, Slow Build, Slow Burn, alternate universe - ceo/personal assistant, ceo erwin, personal assistant au, personal assistant levi, will add tags as new chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levirvin/pseuds/levirvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin, a fresh-faced CEO of UrbanX Technologies, finds out that having a personal assistant can greatly decrease on the amount of stress he'd have to face. His new personal assistant goes by the name of Levi. And though Erwin would hate to admit it, he is absolutely adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often this will update yet, but with the next couple chapters I will hopefully develop a pretty steady schedule and you can count on new chapters every couple weeks or whatever I end up deciding on. But you can definitely count on me not abandoning this fic. If you have any ideas for where you'd like this fic to go, or something you'd like to see it in, you can of course put it in a comment and it might give me ideas. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets a new assistant. He's really cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some NSFW thoughts in this chapter.

It was a pretty weird meeting. Erwin Smith, a newly hired CEO of a company known as UrbanX Technologies, was sitting at the head of the table, a symbolic place amidst the shareholders and chairmen, although he had literally no idea what the hell he was doing. Sure, he’d suffered through four years of college, two years of an MBA program, and three short years of administrative experience, but none of that prepared him for having to explain simple graphs to rich, balding, old men. Erwin thought the unending stream of stupid questions would haunt his night-scape. Does the last generation really not understand Microsoft Word?

Finally, the Meeting from Hell ends and Erwin collapses in his chair, clunking his head onto the table and spreading his arms out over his copious notes (most being reminders on words that confuse those of fifty or more years of age). He feels a tap on his shoulder and raises his head.

“Hey, Smith. You did a pretty good job up there.” It’s one of the chairmen, Marcus Langley. At first glance (and honestly, first three conversations, too) he seemed like one of the old washouts who pretends he lives in Florida and hasn’t spoken to his kids in sixteen years, but he was actually a smart and business savvy kind of guy. It was easy to take him seriously once you’d seen him single-handedly take on a forum of idiots, the elderly, and picketers. Though, the ever-present multicolor lei really does take away from all that, to be honest. Langley plops himself down in the next chair around the corner of the table and sighs, continuing, “Man, I tell ya, it is not fuckin’ easy. Why would these geezers even invest in a company with ‘Technology’ in the goddamn name if they don’t know the difference between Microsoft and fuckin’ Apple?” 

Erwin chuckles and leans farther back in his chair. “Sometimes I wish I had someone else to do some of this shit, ya know? I mean, I’ve worked so hard to get here and I’m happy with where I’m at, but there’s just so much extra shit I have to deal with that really bogs me down.”

Langley gets a look in his eye and leans forward. _Oh god._ “Smith,” _No, no, no._ “I’ve got the perfect solution for you...” _Please don’t be drugs, please don’t be drugs—_ “A personal assistant.”

… What?

Erwin must have said that last part out loud because Langley answers, “Yeah, man. A fuckin’ P.A. They make a huge fuckin’ difference. With your salary, you can afford to pay this kid a good salary and not lose a buck because I tell ya, they pay for themselves. They make everything so much easier, and you can get so much more done. ‘Another day another dollar’ is doubled with one of them around.”

A personal assistant, huh? Now that’s an option he hadn’t considered before. Langley seems to swear by them, so how bad can it be? Okay, it can be pretty bad, but hey, Erwin's young and he’s rich. What does he have to lose?

“Alright, Langley. That sounds like a good idea. I take it you have one?”

“Three,” he answers. “There’s an agency that a lot of them go through, the AEA. I can get one of my guys to interview some and send the kid over once he finds one?”

“Yeah, that would be fantastic, thank you so much.”

“You owe me one, kiddo,” Langley answers with a wink as he stands and walks off.

 _A personal assistant, huh? Maybe this would turn out a little like Fifty Shades of Grey,_ Erwin thinks with a mental chuckle. Then Erwin mentally slaps himself.

—

A doorbell rings and Langley rushes over. “Mr. Smith, may I present to you…” Langley begins, hand on the doorknob of the front door of Erwin’s house, “Levi Ackerman, your new personal assistant!” He whips open the door and there stands the tiniest little man Erwin has ever seen. 

The boy looks up from his phone and says, “Oh, hi, Mr. Smith.” He’s not only short, but he's really skinny too. His fitted black slacks show how slim his hips are, and his sleeves are rolled up past the elbow showing the thinness of his forearms. How does he survive in New York City with all the crowds and the hustle and bustle?

Erwin stands and steps closer to the pair. “It’s nice to meet you, Levi. You can just call me Erwin.” He extends a hand towards Levi, who shakes it and replies, “Alright, then. Erwin.”

After a beat, Langley walks back into the foyer and up the stairs, saying, “Okie-dokie artichokey, let’s get you set up.” Erwin holds the front door open for Levi as he walks in and ducks under Erwin’s arm to follow Langley. Erwin walks behind them, curious to see exactly what he’s going to show Levi. “Now,” Langley continues, “this is a live-in situation, as you know—” (though Erwin did not know) “—and your room will be right here, in the nearest guest bedroom to Erwin’s so you can be at his beck and call at all hours of the day.” Langley says with a wink, and opens the door to the bedroom and they walk in, Levi not-so-subtly wiggling his feet around on the cushy carpeting as he finds a place to stand. “You have your sleeping situation in one part of the room, a personal bathroom, and other here, in this extra little nook, you will have your desk and your phones. Sound good?”

“Um, yeah. It’s fine.”

“Good. Now, Erwin, you can go do whatever it is you do, while I show Levi what typical personal assistants do.”

Taking this as his rather unarguable cue to leave, he steps back out of the room and into his room, the door of which sits at the end of the hallway, catercorner from Levi’s door. He sits on his bed and reads for a while, the sounds of the others’ voices drifting in and out of his ears until he hears Langley say goodbye and close the door. Then Langley knocks on Erwin’s door and says he’s heading out. Erwin wishes him goodnight and Langley leaves. Erwin sits back down and tries to concentrate on his reading but it seems all he can hear is the sound of fabric rustling through the thin walls; the sound of _Levi stripping._ After a few minutes of brushing his teeth, he hears Levi getting into bed and then silence. 

Then Erwin definitely doesn’t unzip his pants. He definitely doesn’t pull out his half-hard cock and he doesn't start stroking to the thought of Levi, his new subordinate living in his fucking house. He doesn’t think about how easy it would be to pin Levi down on a bed, over a table, to the wall. He doesn’t think about the power imbalance, whether social or physical, and how much larger Erwin is and how easy it would be to overpower the boy. He doesn’t think about holding his bony hips in a bruising grip and thrusting into that tight little body, seeing a bulge in Levi’s stomach every time he pushes in fully because Erwin is just that big and Levi is just that small.

And he definitely doesn’t think about how cute Levi is. Absolutely not.

—

It’s been a week since Levi started under his employ. He has been immensely helpful. Just today, he’s reminded him about a chair meeting that afternoon, and a dentist appointment Erwin had forgotten about, and he’s taken down concise and easy to understand phone notes. That little man is a lifesaver.

Everything that day had been going great; until now.

Erwin walks into Levi’s room and turns toward the nook where Levi’s on the phone with some bigwig.

“Yes, sir. Yes, Mr. Smith should be free then. Okay, so next week? And what time is the meeting, sir? And you’ll— yes, the address. … Okay then. I’ll get back to you with any problems, but it looks like everything should work out. Thank you for calling.”

“What was that about?”

“Well, Smith, it looks like we’re going to Las Vegas.” Levi looked at his notes. “Some CEO guy called Charles scheduled your annual meeting at some casino. Our flight should be next Friday morning, and the meetings are Saturday and Tuesday. Do you know who that is?”

“No, but I’m pretty bad with names, I guess. And you’re going too?”

“Oh, I don’t have to. I just assumed that you’d want me to go, but—”

“No, I do want you.” … “There.” Nailed it. “To go with me.” Okay, less ‘nailed it’ but still a fucking great save.

Levi gives him an amused look and shakes his head almost unnoticeably. “Well, I need to start booking rooms and flights and all that, so…”

“Yes, yes, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Did you need something, though? Why’d you come in here?”

To spend time with you. “To check up on… things.”

“Oh, okay then. Well, if you need anything else, you know where to find me.” With that, Levi turned back to his computer and started doing… assistant things, and Erwin left to do… CEO things.

Erwin couldn’t believe it. He would be spending an extended weekend with Levi, his cute new assistant, in the City of Sex. This was going to be torture. Well, unless he gets lucky.


	2. Creepy-Ass Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin head to the airport and encounter a creepy-ass motherfucker. Also, Levi is really cute and Erwin hates himself for noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, it's been two months. Shoot.
> 
> And like I said before, if you have any ideas of where this could go or something you'd like to see happen, don't hesitate to comment or send me a message on [tumblr](http://levirvin.tumblr.com). Speaking of tumblr, I've got something going on right now, so don't forget to check the end notes for details about that!

“Erwin, get your piece of shit ass in here and tell me what the fuck this is on your countertop.”

“Coming, coming,” Erwin calls back, tucking his shirt into his pants. He drapes his tie around his neck and started tying it with one hand as the other tried to fasten his cufflinks and hurries out to the kitchen where Levi is undoubtedly seething about whatever mess Erwin left this time.

“There you are,” a voice says as Erwin is yanked over to the island in the middle of his large kitchen where, indeed, there is some kind of food substance(?) caked onto the granite countertop. “Now tell me what the hell this is, Smith.”

Erwin leans down to get a closer look as he carefully draws the knot of his luxury silk tie up to his collar, completing the masterpiece known as the windsor knot. Well, CEO nerds like Erwin call it a masterpiece. 

“Um, I think it’s pasta.” Erwin says, remembering the night before. “I came home late from the office last night, and you were already asleep, and I was hungry but I didn’t want to wake you up, so... I tried to cook.”

“Erwin, I told you there were leftovers in the fridge for that precise reason. Now do you see why _I_ want to be the one to cook for you? I don’t leave mysterious piles of vaguely Italian shit around the kitchen like some rich little asshole I know. Just leave it to me, Erwin Smith,” Levi says. 

“Sorry.” Now, most high power individuals might take offense to their employees speaking in such a manner as Levi does, but this was all a part of their usual banter. They had grown surprisingly close over the past week and a half. Though they had known each other for such a short time, Erwin was already completely used to having Levi around the house. In fact, it gave him quite domestic feelings to walk in and see his little assistant with a little apron tied around his insanely little waist, bent over to place something in the oven, his ass on full display in those scrumptious little slacks of his. Okay, maybe it gives him more than domestic feelings, but what the hell. The point is, it’s nice having him around.

“Well, Chef Boyardee,” Levi begins, breaking Erwin out of his pleasant reverie, “you go finish packing your things, and we’ll leave.” Then he mumbles, “As soon as I scrape this shit off. God, you’d think I live with a pack of pigs from all the messes I have to clean up. Dirty capitalist idiot.”

Erwin chuckles and obediently marches over to his half-filled suitcase on the sofa in the sitting room. He finishes packing as he thinks about what could happen on their trip. While he seriously doubts there would be any ‘action,’ a man could hope. But as he found himself wondering what Levi looks like when he cums, or how well the boy takes cock, he has to remind himself that Levi was his subordinate, and the power imbalance there would make any relationship between them immoral. As Erwin silently recites that highly practiced speech to himself, he resigns to his fate of pining after the boy, though he still vows to himself not to act on it.

“Smith, are you done? We need to leave in half an hour.”

“Mm-hm.” Erwin clears his throat. “Yes, I’m packed.”

“Oh, really? Toiletries?”

After a moment, Erwin returns from the bathroom and says, as he zips his suitcase for the last time, _“Now_ I’m ready.”

“Okay. Car should be here in about ten minutes. Just sit tight, I guess.”

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Levi receives a text from the driver that the car is parked out on the street and they head down to it, departing three minutes ahead of schedule.

The hour car ride to the airport is absolute torture. For Erwin, at least. The whole way there, he is acutely aware of Levi sitting beside him, legs crossed, earbuds in, staring out the window. How his hand itches to sit on Levi’s leg, a heavy, warm presence on his delicate little thigh. No, that’s fucking crazy. Erwin is a professional and so is Levi. Knee-touching is out of the question. Well, maybe just one time. That is, if he can find a natural and organic reason to place it there.

The opportunity presents itself about forty-five minutes into the trip when the driver asks for a confirmation of the parking lot he should head to, and Levi, still listening to his music, didn’t hear the question. Erwin places his hand on his knee and Levi looks over and takes out his earbuds. Erwin repeats the question and Levi tells the driver where to go. Then, for the remainder of the trip, they both sit unaware that the other is still reeling from the sensation of the touch.

 

It’s about thirty minutes past security and forty minutes until boarding when Erwin gets hungry. He decides to indulge himself in some of the greasiest food he could find, which just so happens to be from Chick-fil-A by the gate farthest away from their own. When he finally gets back, his beige meal already darkening the bottom of the paper bag with grease, he finds Levi with his feet curled beneath him in the seat, picking at his own meal. Levi had gotten himself some kind of healthy-looking sandwich from Au Bon Pain and a little plastic container of a couple hard-boiled eggs. Erwin sits down across from him and takes out his chicken sandwich and begins chowing down, watching Levi as the boy picks off certain parts of his sandwich, making sure that each bite has every ingredient in it and that it’s small enough to eat without unhinging his jaw, which is what Erwin nearly has to do to fit his chicken monstrosity in his mouth.

Erwin watches as Levi finishes half of his sandwich and wraps it up, putting it in the front pocket of his carry-on for later, and moves on to his hard-boiled eggs. He uses a fork and a knife to cut them in half and plucks out the yolks before salting the whites and cutting the halves into quarters before finally eating them one piece at a time.

“So you’re a picky eater, huh?”

Levi looks up from his eggs as if he’d been completely captivated in his meal and hadn’t even noticed Erwin’s return. “Hm? Oh, um, I guess,” he replied, praying that the heat he felt rising in his cheeks wasn’t betraying his embarrassment, but alas, there’s the pink dusting of proof across his cheeks.

Erwin couldn’t help but think, once again, that Levi is adorable.

They finish their meals and make light chit-chat about the things and people around them. Erwin moves to sit next to Levi once more people arrive at the gate and the noise level increases.

“Look at that creepy-ass motherfucker,” Levi says, leaning over to Erwin, his eyes directing him to a large man in dirty, stained clothes, standing in the middle of the walkway, his beady eyes staring at everyone near him.

“What’s he even doing?” Erwin asks back. Levi shakes his head and they keep looking at him, willing him to do something hilariously weird so they can laugh. Instead, he does something scarily weird; the man’s eyes move to Levi and he gets an even creepier look on his face and walks closer.

“Oh, shit,” Levi whispers as the man pretends not to be walking over to them. He walks to the row of seats whose backs were attached to the backs of Levi and Erwin’s chairs, and sits directly behind Levi.

From where Erwin is sitting with Levi slightly leaned against him, he feels the smaller man tense, his eyes a fraction wider and subtly darting around. “Switch seats with me,” Erwin offers— no— commands.

But Levi shakes his head. “I’m fine. It’s— I don’t even care.”

“Levi, I’m your boss and I’m telling you— switch seats with me.”

Levi glances up at him out of the corner of his eyes and looks back down, sighing. He gets up and Erwin takes his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the man turn his head slightly to see that they’ve switched. _Yeah, fuckface, that’s right. You won’t get to harass my Levi. I mean— um, just ‘Levi.’_

Thankfully, the woman at the front desk makes the announcement that first class is now boarding, so Erwin and Levi stand and make their way over, Erwin walking closely behind his assistant, subconsciously protecting him. No, no, that’s weird. He’s just… he’s just walking. That’s all he’s doing. No ulterior motive, and definitely no glares back towards the ‘creepy-ass motherfucker’ as Levi had put it.

They make their way through the loading bridge and onto the plane. Erwin sits by the window, and Levi sits in the middle. Levi folds down both their tray tables and methodically cleans them with an antibacterial wipe, which Erwin definitely doesn’t think is the cutest thing ever. 

Halfway through boarding, a flight attendant walks up to their row with a man in tow. “Congratulations on your upgrade, and enjoy the flight.” The man takes the empty seat next to Levi and Erwin feels his pulse in his throat.

_The creepy-ass motherfucker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was a good second chapter! And I already have the next couple planned out so you can expect quicker updates for a while.
> 
> On my tumblr, levirvin, I reached 500 followers! That's not a ton, but it's a pretty new sideblog and I hardly ever posted on it, so I'm really thankful for the support you guys have shown me on there. To thank you, I'm doing a fic giveaway! During the month of March, you can send me any Eruri (or Mikeri) prompt, and you are GUARANTEED to get it, unlike a lot of writers who are (rightfully) picky about what they write.
> 
> So if you have something you've been dying to read but haven't received, are too scared of judgment to send it in, or just plain are thirsting for it, don't hesitate to message me!
> 
> Thanks everybody!


	3. Next Stop: Sin City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight to Vegas is almost as sinful as the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have an editor for this mess of a fanfic: Katie [(levibaeckerman)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/levibaeckerman)! Without her, a lot of things would be very different and very bad.
> 
> Also, almost everything that happens in this chapter is hella gratuitous. I am just a lonely old shipper who must get their sustenance by writing about super unrealistic and awkward sexual situations. Please send me your prayers.

Erwin leans down closer to Levi and whispers, “Do you wanna switch seats?”

“No, he’s not doing anything right now. I guess we can just wait and see.”

Erwin sits back up, glaring suspiciously at the man as he straightens in his seat. “‘Wait and see,’ my ass. He makes one wrong move and I’m releasing the beast.”

“Erwin, please—”

_”The beast.”_

A few minutes later, as the flight attendant is giving the safety presentation, the man reaches up to adjust the air conditioning, and then puts his hand down on the armrest, his elbow hanging off towards Levi a bit. The boy makes fleeting eye contact with Erwin, who narrows his eyes, but Levi sends him a warning glance.

After about 30 minutes of nothing creepy happening, Erwin lets himself relax.

Nope. Nope, nope, nope. He shouldn’t have relaxed, because the very next moment the man leans forward, digging for something in the seat pocket in front of him. That’s innocent enough, but he had placed his hand on Levi’s thigh as if he was just using it as leverage to lean forward.

Erwin is about to tell him off, but then he remembers that, no, Levi is a grown man (well, grown mentally. Not really height-wise) and he can make his own decisions. But then he looks at the boy in question and sees him frozen and stiff, his wide eyes trained on the man’s hand subtly squeezing his thigh. His eyes flash to Erwin’s, and upon seeing the concern present in them, consciously relaxes his body and acts as if nothing is happening. _Fine. Two can play at that game._

“Hmm, Levi, it doesn’t seem that there’s a Skymall at my seat. Let me just see if you have one.” Erwin leans towards Levi and begins rifling through Levi’s seat pocket, not neglecting to place his hand on the boy’s thigh as well. He glances at his assistant and sees his taken-aback expression, his lips slightly parted with incredulousness.

The man notices Erwin’s hand on Levi’s other thigh and smirks. The second he opens his mouth, Erwin knows he’s not going to like what he hears.

“You fuck him?”

Both Levi and Erwin sit gaping in a stunned silence until Erwin croaks out, “Wh… what was that?”

“I said, you fuck him? I’ve been seeing how you touch each other. So, does he take it well?”

Erwin opens his mouth to berate the man for his behavior, but just then Levi asks, “Take what well?”

“Your boss’s cock, darling.”

Levi stutters, and Erwin gets a dangerous look in his eyes, a black pit of unfounded jealousy forming in his chest. He calls a flight attendant over and explains, “This man is sexually harassing my companion here.”

“No, no,” Levi says, “I wouldn’t say ‘harassing’--”

“Yes, Levi. He asked you if you take my cock well. That’s harassment.”

The flight attendant by now is looking scandalized and urges the man up and out of the seat, walking him by the arm to the back of the plane to who-knows-where.

“Erwin, you didn’t have to tell her exactly what he said…”

Erwin notices Levi’s blush and represses a smile. “I’m sorry. Did I embarrass you?”

 _“Ha-ha._ Nothing embarrasses me.” But Levi’s fidgeting and avoiding eye-contact does not go unnoticed by his boss, however.

Choosing not to mention it, Erwin relaxes back into his seat and Levi does the same. About fifteen minutes later, the blond feels a light weight against his shoulder and looks over to see that the boy had fallen asleep against him. Erwin smiles to himself and loses his eyes, soon falling asleep himself.

—

Erwin wakes up about an hour later, closer to the end of their flight, and about fifteen minutes after that, he feels Levi shifting on his shoulder. Oh, that’s right. Levi is actually sleeping, his cheek resting on Erwin’s shoulder. He wished he could get out his phone to take a picture without jostling Levi, because he would definitely want to remember this forever. He looks so cute and all.

When Levi comes to full wakefulness, it is with a start as he realizes that the warm, firm pillow he’s been resting on is actually the shoulder of his new boss. He jerks up and tries to act as if he hadn’t just been sleeping against Erwin, but unfortunately, his blush and his stiff posture does not support his ‘unbothered’ act.

Levi glances over at Erwin for a split second, before looking away, his blush darkening. Erwin is looking at him curiously, sure, but he is not at all upset with the boy, so he does feel a bit concerned at Levi’s reaction. Did he expect him to be angry with him? Really? _Angry?_ For having an adorable little twink sleeping against him? No, on the contrary, that is one of the greatest gifts Levi could give him. But, of course, Erwin doesn’t mean this in a creepy way. Not at all. This is purely professional. Okay, it is a bit creepy, but he doesn’t mean anything by it, and it’s not like he’ll act on these thoughts, anyway. 

Erwin starts up some small talk and is pleased when Levi visibly begins to relax. They’re back to their old rapport by the time the plane begins its descent. While the flight attendant was telling everyone to remain seated and put their tray tables up, and Erwin was looking out the window at the now-night skyline of the city. The sun may be down, but by no means was the sky ever dark over Las Vegas. There is always a glow created by thousands and thousands of lights and neon signs, making even this dirty, grimey, drunk, sexed, and gambler-filled town look beautiful. Erwin silently wonders how much more handsome Levi would look in a glow such as this. Well, he supposed he was about to find out.

The plane completed its descent and landed on a dark runway lit with reflective strips and little red lights stuck into the ground. How pilots navigate these things, Erwin didn’t know. Finally, after a 5 hour flight, they have arrived, and everyone is itching to get off the plane, some travellers already unbuckling and standing to get their luggage and get out of here as fast as possible, before the herd of shambling passengers overtakes them. They’re in first class, so Erwin doesn’t really know how they _couldn’t_ get off the plane first, but then again, would he ever really understand the minds of businesspeople like the high-strung ones he works with? Probably not. But with Levi’s help, hopefully he can navigate that world.

It seems as if Levi can help him navigate this sea of passengers, too, by the looks of it. Levi hurries up and out of his seat, stretching up to get the suitcases out of the overhead compartment, but having a little trouble. Erwin notices this with a small smile to himself. He, too, stands and moves to the aisle, standing behind Levi and putting a hand on his shoulder while the other reaches up and grabs one of their bags. He passes it down to Levi who takes it with an indignant huff, blushing a bit, and Erwin reaches up for the other one. This time, someone moves behind him down the aisle and bumps him a bit, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward a short way. Now it’s Erwin’s turn to blush; he realizes that their new position has Levi partly bent over the aisle seat armrest, and Erwin bent over him, his crotch directly against his ass. During his loss of balance, Erwin’s hand had moved from Levi’s shoulder, to Levi’s side. Erwin is 95% sure this is 100% a sex position.

This only lasts a few seconds before they both quickly straighten back up, but that is apparently more than enough time for Erwin’s cock to twitch. _No, no, no. Nope. This is not good. Not good at all._

—

Once off the plane, they get on the escalator and head towards the car loop, since they didn’t happen to check their suitcases. This is one of Levi’s many genius scheduling tactics. Get on sooner, and get off faster. Erwin doesn’t fail to notice the double entendre.

Once they step off the escalator, Levi slows and Erwin notices his odd expression. It’s a cross between panicked and guilty with a dash of anger.

“Um…” Erwin mumbles, about to address whatever Levi is feeling. Something about his tone does not carry right.

“I’m sorry, Erwin! I must have overlooked it on the itinerary.”

“Overlooked what? What’s going on?”

“The car, Erwin!” Levi says, as if Erwin is making him say it to rub it in Levi’s face that he made a mistake. “I should have booked the damn car.”

“No, Levi, it’s fine—”

“This is my first fucking task as your assistant and I fucked it up. This is fireable, Erwin. This is—”

Before Levi can spiral much further, Erwin turns him to face each other and puts his hands on his shoulders, bending down so they’re at eye-level. “Levi, it was just a mistake. I’m not gonna fire you.”

“But I’m a shit assistant, and—”

“No, you’re not a shit assistant at all. You are _good at your job,_ Levi.” Erwin straightens back up, but keeps a hand on Levi’s shoulder as they start to walk again. “We can just take a taxi, anyway. It’ll be fine. Cheaper than calling a car, anyway.”

“Pft. As if you care about saving money,” Levi says, and Erwin knows he’s okay again.

“I do. I need every cent I can get, Levi. Every penny counts.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll be sure to donate.”

“That would help me greatly, Levi. Thank you.”

 _”Idiot,”_ Levi muttered under his breath, but glanced up out of the corner of his eye to make sure Erwin heard him. He did and couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head at his adorable little assistant.

They step outside into the cool night air, taking in the bright lights of the taxis and busses, the crisp smell of exhaust and cigarettes wafting over them.

“Welcome to Sin City, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more, you can check out my other multi-chapter fic called [Eruri+](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4815380/chapters/11024786) where each chapter is a new little drabble, and I do take requests for them on my blog, [levirvin.](http://levirvin.tumblr.com) Feel free to comment and tell me where you want this fic to go or something you'd like to see happen. Thanks for reading, my bros.


End file.
